Creo que te amo
by Just It's Me
Summary: Las personas cambian a través de otras. Algo obtienes y algo te quitan, quieras tú evitarlo o no. ¿Existe alguien tan malo como cree ser? ¿Existe alguien tan bueno como dice que es? Los errores son cicatrices, lecciones. Las lecciones están aquí y enseñan. Y nosotras las personas, nos tatuamos en cicatrices vacías ¿no crees, fucking limey? (USUK).


_**Disclaimer:** los personajes de la presente historia son propiedad del respetable mangaka Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

 ** _Prefacio._**

 _¿Un error? Él no era para mí y yo no era para él. El destino no quiso juntarnos. Una equivocación, un jodido y largo tropiezo, que se convirtió en una infinita caída. Su nombre: es Alfred F Jones. Su cabello, sus ojos y sus risas... **holly hell**. Hablarle fue una mala decisión No, fue la peor que he tomado. Y no soy una chica, yo soy... un chico._

—¡Oye! ¡Fíjate! —exclamó un hombre de gruesas cejas luego de recoger a su único medio de comunicación.

Así es: su celular.

Las ensordecedoras bocinas hacían ruido en Nueva York y el tumulto de gente se daba empujones entre sí. Ese día era la idónea ocasión para olvidar lo que querías.

—Sorry dude! ¡No te vi!

Un gruñido apesumbrado nació en su garganta, aquella voz irritaba cual tiza en una pizarra, _sólo... en ese entonces_.

El hombre presenció su rostro tramando dedicarle una sarta de palabras amargas, pero la sonrisa avergonzada del de ojos celestes le hizo meditarlo unos momentos y sin muchas ganas cambiar de opinión. Se mordió la lengua auto-felicitándose por su compasión, y siguió camino a su trabajo.

* * *

Quitó la cerradura y cambió el cartel a abierto. Sus pasos se dirigieron a la caja, desanimados y moribundos. Suspiró mientras sacaba su celular buscando algunas fotografías de su ex-novio.

 _No fue "mi primer y único amor", aunque sonase lindo llamarlo así. Pero si el que más amé en su momento... y el último en ese entonces._

 **Cinco años atrás, cuando aún era yo un adolescente.**

—Vlad... —sujetó el pálido rostro de su novio con sus manos y tragó duro—. Di algo.

Su corazón se encogía y su aliento se perdía ante su incógnita.

Los segundos que marcaba el reloj se hacían eternos. Las clases habían terminado y ambos eran los únicos dentro del salón. Vladimir Andrei, de cabello claro y hasta los oídos, bajó lentamente su cabeza. El de ojos verdosos se estremeció al sentir arrítmicas y tibias lágrimas en su mano.

—Largo.

Silencio. Nuevamente la misma tortura sepulcral.

Jodida autoridad.

El más alto rodeó la cintura de Vladimir, rumano, y trató de acercarse a sus labios. No obstante, el más pequeño corrió la cabeza. Se escuchó una larga exhalación, luego el pequeño y corto ruido de un beso en la frente.

 **Nunca... me gustaron los adiós.**

Desbloqueó la pantalla, haciendo memoria de en que momento colocó el escudo de la CIA como protector. Buscó la galería de imágenes.

Comenzó a sentir como su cabeza palpitaba al chequear sus aplicaciones. ¿Por qué descargó tantos juegos? ¿De qué era Geometry Dash? Y esas fotos...

La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—Bloody hell —masculló entre dientes y comenzó a marcar su propio número. Una llamada interrumpió su faena—. Your stupid yankee! Give me my phone!

—Hey! ¡Respeto amigo! Acuérdate que YO tengo tu celular en MIS manos, y hay fotos muy lindas ahí, sería una pena que colocara borrar por accidente, ¿no crees así?

 _Odioso e infantil yankee._

—¿Ah, sí? Si no recuerdo mal, hay una chica muy linda que sale en cada una de TUS fotografías, bajo el seudónimo... ¿cuál era...? Así... Julchen —relajó sus músculos al notar que recuperó cierto control de la situación—. Podría tener una pequeña conversación con ella, decirle unas cuantas verdades... después de todo piensa que soy tú, ¿y qué puedo perder?

—You... fucking... limey —gruñó sonando enojado por primera vez, el inglés no supo que decir al ver descubierta su nacionalidad—. ¿Sorprendido? Tu acento americano es un asco.

—Anyway... quiero que me lo devuelvas.

—Me too.

—Estoy trabajando.

—Y yo estudiando... ¿A las siete en el Starbucks cerca del metro? —arregló velozmente.

—A las siete, no faltes.

—Course not! ¡Estaré ahí diez minutos antes! Siempre llego temprano —se jactó orgulloso.

—Great.

El británico cortó la llamada sintiéndose satisfecho y complacido al escuchar su afirmación...

* * *

7:00.

Su conversación fue corta y precisa. El norteamericano, más conocido como Al, llegó un cuarto de hora tarde, por lo que fue regañado seriamente por el inglés. Intercambiaron sus celulares, compartieron una sonrisa de solemne cordialidad, y se dieron un firme y seguro apretón de manos.

—Hey...

El británico giró la cabeza por sobre el hombro.

—¿Se te ofrece alguna otra cosa?

—Arthur, ¿verdad?

—Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred F. Jones no supo cuanto tiempo se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar en que vio al hombre sonreír y luego desaparecer tras la puerta.

* * *

 **N/A:** añeja x.x, años que no escribía (metafóricamente hablando). ¿Consejos? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? Podridos no ;-;. ¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el primer capítulo!


End file.
